Winter Love
by KiiroIka
Summary: Sai and Sakura are already dating, and Sasuke's not jealous... or so he says. / AU. Oneshot :  ENJOY!


**Winter Love**

**SASUSAKU xx**

**By KiiroIka :D**

This fic was inspired NOT by cold weather, but by my college classroom's cold temp due to two remoteless/uncontrollable air conditioning units. Jeez, and I decided not to bring a jacket. How smart of me.

I'd like to dedicate this to my newfound friend/block mate, Jessica. We may be a bit opposite, but she's been my closest friend ever since classes officially started. Yo, Jessica! :D

_I do not own Naruto xx_

S-T-A-R-T

I let out a sigh as I waited for my loud, obnoxious, self-proclaimed best friend. Cold smoke escaped my lips. I gritted my teeth and cursed the fact that today was the coldest winter day _so far_.

Christmas break was only a day from now. One more day. Heck, I want to stay at home and wrap myself in a thick, warm blanket, turn on the heater and drink mom's special _Sasuke's not-so-chocolaty Hot Chocolate_.

It sounds ridiculous—not to mention immature—coming from a stoic Uchiha prodigy like me.

Then again, I'm just 17. I have my moments. Especially when I feel like freezing to death.

"S-s-s-sasuke-k-kun!" I hear a faint voice call out. I looked to the side and saw a faded flash of pink. I recognized her from afar, but as she drew closer, I almost didn't know her.

In front of me was an almost-lifeless pink-haired smiling zombie.

Not that I care, anyway.

"Sakura." I nodded. She wrapped her arms around mine. I stiffened, but I was feeling too cold to push her away.

"S-s-s-such a c-cold m-m-m-morning, n-ne, S-sasuke-k-k-kun?" She chattered. I stole a glance at her and couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was wrapped up in so many layers of clothing: I bet she was wearing the school's uniform and blazer. She was wearing a white winter coat, black leggings and snow boots in addition to the uniform. She had a pink muffler wrapped around her neck, and matching mittens and earmuffs covering her hands and ears respectively. She had a black and pink _neko_ bonnet. Her pink hair seemed duller. Her green eyes, half sad and half happy, had dark shadows under them. Her skin was pale, except for the hint of pink on her cheeks and nose. Her lips had no color.

She looked like she was at death's door.

"Sakura, what…?" I asked. She never looked this dead before. She was always glowing, like Naruto—warm and happy.

Again, not that I cared.

"It-t's-s s-s-so c-c-c-cold." She whispered as she tugged my arm more. I stared at her. I swear I could feel her whole body shiver. She let go of me and hugged her body. "S-s-sorry…" She started, her teeth chattering as she spoke. "F-f-feeling c-c-cold… Can't b-b-e abs-sent an-ny m-more…"

"Why? School's gonna end anyway." I remembered that she was absent ever since snow hit the ground. Two weeks absent. I shoved my hands inside the pocket of my coat. "Staying home's better than risking your health condition."

I heard her giggle. I looked at her and sighed with relief as life slowly went back to her face. Sakura was like real cherry blossoms—alive and blooming during spring, dead during winter. Only Sakura still had the energy to stay alive during winter.

God, since when did I start noticing stuff like that?

"Th-then I w-w-wouldn't be able t-to spend-d the l-last few d-days of school w-w-with y-you, S-sasuke-kun…" She blushed. "A-and N-naruto, S-sai, I-ino, Hinat-ta…"

Before she started her usual ramblings, the school bus stopped in front of us. Being a gentleman, I let her in first. She took a seat beside Ino. I sat across her, beside Naruto.

"Oi, teme!" He patted me on the back. I muttered some curses. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I saw you talking to Sakura-chan out there!" I breathed more curses. "She seemed cold out there. You should've hugged her or something!" I sank into my seat as soon as I hear Sakura giggle. How _cute._

Cute? Kami-sama, what have I become?

"You were supposed to meet me outside, dobe." I gritted my teeth.

"Well, I was walking and the bus passed by, so, yeah."

Naruto kept on rambling on ways I (or he) could've kept Sakura warm. We got off the bus and headed towards the main entrance. Ino went ahead to meet Shikamaru and left Sakura beside me. Naruto disappeared with Kiba and Sai. The students were off to their respective classrooms, so Sakura and I were left behind.

I can still hear Sakura's teeth chatter as she changed to her school slippers. I took of my coat, folded it, put it into the locker and changed to my school slippers. I stared at the blue box inside and shrugged. I closed my locker and slung my bag over my shoulder. I began walking until Sakura called me.

"May I walk with you?" She asked. I turned and looked at her. She took off her coat, her muffler, her mittens and earmuffs, but kept the neko hat on. It looked cute on her.

Ah shiz, I have to stop saying that.

I nodded and we walked to the classroom together. It was a silent and slow walk, until Sakura broke the ice. She always does.

"So, Sasuke-kun," I was a bit happy she wasn't shivering anymore, "what are your plans this Christmas?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I honestly answered.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled. She spoke again. "Well, I was wondering…" She started to fidgeting her fingers. "If you wanted to, you know, have Christmas dinner at Ichiraku's with Naruto, Sai and the rest of the gang." I looked at her, and then she blushed and started waving her hands. "I-it's okay if you can't come! I mean, it is Christmas, you may be busy, I mean, ha-ha, how funny of me! Christmas is a time for family, and Ichiraku's maybe closed! Wow, Ino-pig just asked me to do this but wow, do I sound so weird! Ha-ha-ha…"

Sakura continued rambling random words. It made me feel lighter. I loved seeing her like this. She seems to make winter so warm and spring-like. I felt myself smirk because of her childish actions. I poked her forehead.

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun…" She blushed deeper, and sneezed. I chuckled.

"I'd love to go." I simply said. Apparently, we've arrived at the classroom. I went inside, stopping in my tracks as I sensed an unmoving Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, did you just say yes?" She asked, blushing. I seemed to have this effect on her.

I don't really mind, though.

"Yes, now go inside before I changed my mind." I stated. She hurried inside, almost tripping at the process. Ten years and she hasn't lost her thing for me. How _cute_.

Argh. Shut. Up. Sasuke.

It's also weird that just lately, she makes me act like this as well. I mean, look at me—I'm talking to myself. If not, I'm talking to a bunch of strangers whom I don't even know, heck people I didn't even think that existed!

Sasuke, you're an Uchiha. Uchihas don't loose their cool.

And then there's Sakura.

ARGH.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called, snapping me back to reality. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at the blackboard?" I looked around and saw that I was alone in front. Sakura had already went to her seat, the one in between Sai's seat and mine's. I walked to my seat, which was beside the window.

"Sasuke-kun, you aren't feeling right." Sai said. I sent him my famous Uchiha glare and he shrugged. He went back to his conversation with Sakura.

Wait, Sakura?

I watched as I saw Sakura giggling and Sai smiling. I wanted to punch his face off. I had no idea why, but I swear I wanted to.

"Sai-kun, that's a bit embarrassing!" Sakura said shyly. "I mean, I never been to a guy's house before."

My eyes slightly widened at this. I listened more.

"I insist on having you join our family dinner." Sai said. He held Sakura's hand. She blushed. I gritted my teeth. "We owe so much to you. Bring your family, too."

"Well, I guess it would be okay." Sakura smiled. Sai nodded and did the last thing I would expect Sai to do.

He kissed Sakura on the cheek.

My knuckles turned white as I stared at Sakura's shocked and blushing form. She giggled and then locked eyes with me, stopped giggling, blushed harder and quickly turned away. I unclenched my fists and managed to say something.

"Get a room, you two."

Sai looked at me, slightly amused. I hate that this guy looks like me. "Jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura blushed harder. How cute.

"Hn."

I am _not _jealous.

"Then, you wouldn't mind me kissing Sakura on the cheek again, wouldn't you?"

I grit my teeth.

"Hn."

No way in hell I'd be jealous of that emotionless freak.

"Sakura, may I?" He asked. Sakura smiled childishly and blushed. "I can't resist a pretty face like you."

I twitched.

I. Am. NOT. Jealous.

"Sai, stop." Sakura said softly. I smirked as I heard this. "I'd love to go to your house."

My smirk turned into a scowl.

"Thank you," Sai said. "It's a date."

I AM NOT JEALOUS. I AM NOT. NOT. NOT. NOT!

Sakura giggled. Kurenai-sensei went and classes started.

NOT.

JEALOUS.

-)(-

"WHAT?" Naruto bellowed as we walked through the hallways of the school.

"Shut up, dobe." I muttered, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"What? C'mon, don't tell me you plan on loosing to that emotionless freak!" He said, his voice much softer. "When did he start liking Sakura, anyway?"

"Hn." I said, really wanting to change topic right now.

-)(-

I kept silent the whole break time.

I munched on the tomato I was eating as I noticed every one—except Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Shino—was cuddling up with someone. Naruto had his arm around Hinata, Ino's head was rested on Shikamaru's shoulder, Tenten was feeding Neji (disturbing, by the way) and…

Sakura.

With Sai.

He had an arm draped around her shoulder. His hand intertwined with hers. She was munching on her lunch delicately, while Sai had his chin rested on her soft, pink hair.

I was fuming.

"So," Naruto started, "Since when did you and Sai start, you know, dating?"

I shot a death glare at Naruto. He shrugged.

"Well, my parents and his," Sakura said, her soothing voice somehow calming me, "were actually business buddies. We started hanging out, and then, something happened." She blushed and looked at her hands in Sai's. I twitched and bit my tomato, hard.

I accidentally bit my tongue, too.

"AH!" I groaned loud. Everybody stared at me.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Bit… My… Tonge…" I muttered. Kiba raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Since when did Uchiha gain his emotions back? I never heard him wince over a bit tongue incident!" He laughed. I glared at him. Everybody else, except for Sakura, started chuckling.

"Hn."

"Maybe Sasuke's jealous of Sakura and I." Sai stated. I glared at him more. Ino, Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing, while Neji and Shikamaru smirked. Only Sakura stayed silent, since Hinata was giggling. Sakura looked at me with confused, green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "Are you jealous?"

"NO." I growled. I grabbed my tomato and left the lunch table.

I am NOT _jealous_.

Or am I?

-)(-

Class started and ended quickly. My mind was probably too preoccupied by the fact that it was Sai that Sakura was sweetly and lovingly looking at, not me.

Yes, I admit.

I'm _jealous_.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, am jealous of Sai and Sakura acting like a couple. It was plain wrong.

Despite the cold weather, I decided to walk home. I was too pissed to think. I was pissed by the fact that I lost to Sai.

Damn the world.

Yes, I like Sakura. I lo—I like her, _a lot_. I'm an idiot, thinking she would wait for me. Well, she would've. She should've. I sighed. Mom's hot chocolate would cool me down.

Ha-ha. Ironic.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. I turned around and saw her running towards me. She was smiling, but she looked as almost-dead as she was this morning. IT was that cold outside. Well, I was a bit relieved that she didn't look as dead as this morning, though.

"Hn. Sakura." I gave her my usual I-don't-give-a-damn-about-any-freaking-body-in-this-world look. She walked beside me and smiled.

"S-s-sasuke-k-kun, are y-you h-h-happy for m-me?" She said, her teeth chattering, her smile never fading.

"Hn."

"C-c-c'mon, Sasuk-ke-kun! I-I'm d-dating S-s-sai! B-be happy f-for me, at least." She said. She didn't look angry. Her face was calm, yet her eyes were sad and distant. "I w-w-won't an-n-noy you an-nym-m-more."

"Hn." Truth was, I wasn't happy for her _at all_. I mean, yeah she's happy, but what the heck? I should be the one with her, not gay-emo-freak Sai.

"N-ne, S-sasuke-k-kun, ar-re y-you j-j-jealous?" She smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes despite how _cute_ she looked.

"Hn." Yes, count how many times I've said 'hn' in this story I'm telling.

"C'mon, S-s-sasuke-kun!" Her eyes showing a hint of slyness.

"I thought you were over me." I said monotonously. She giggled.

"I am! N-n-now, are y-you j-j-jealous?" She giggled more. I frowned.

"Would you be happy if I was?" I asked. No clue why, it's just that she was toying with me.

"S-sasuke-kun…" Her voice faltered.

"Why? If I said I was jealous of you and Sai, would you break up with him?" I said, my tone getting harsher. We stopped walking. I faced her. "So, yeah, I'm damn jealous, all right. But why do _you_ care? It's not like you're gonna do any-freaking-thing about it."

I let out a small sigh. I didn't look as angry as I sound. I am capable of controlling my emotions, you know.

Well, I lost control a little bit. Now I feel like banging my head on the wall because I told the girl I lo—like what I truly feel about her and her boyfriend.

No, not boyfriend. I will not accept the term _boyfriend_.

I waited for her response. She stayed silent for a while, and then let out a small giggle.

I open up to her and she giggles? What gives?

"Sakura, what the hell? I technically confessed to you and you laugh over my _heartbreak_? I never laughed when I rejected you! In fact, I regret rejecting you and I regret telling you every word that came out of my mouth ever since you asked me that stupid question." I was angry now. I couldn't help it. I was looking at her, and her eyes were a bit scared, but still happy. What the hell? "Are you hurting me because I hurt you, Sakura? Well, I'm hurt bad. I hope you are happy." I said. I turned around and walked away from her.

"S-s-sasuke-k-kun!" She _laughed_. She freaking laughed. She was laughing at my sorrow, my heartbreak. I ran back to her and pushed her against the wall. Sakura let out a small yelp.

"Damn it Sakura, stop toying with my emotions!" I growled. Her warm breath tickled my lips. We were so close, I could kiss her.

And I did.

I crashed my lips onto hers. She gasped and stiffened a little. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist, her arms slowly encircling my neck. She relaxed and returned the kiss—it was my turn to be surprised. She was actually kissing back. She was practically cheating on Sai.

And I was feeling so damn happy right now.

We hugged each other tighter, tilting our heads to opposite sides a little bit, just to deepen the kiss. Her back was slightly touching the wall. We stayed like that until we lost our breath.

"S-so, S-sasuke-kun…" Sakura started, a small blush staining her pale cheeks. "Y-you were j-jealous of me and S-sai, right?" She smiled.

"Sakura…" I gritted my teeth.

"He obviously was!" A familiar idiotic voice said somewhere beside us. I looked at where the voice was coming from and I saw Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Sai and the rest of the gang.

"What the hell?" I asked. Sakura laughed and kissed me on the lips.

"I told you the plan would work." Sai smiled. I raised a brow and looked at everybody's faces—they all had smiles, smirks and grins across their faces. I looked at Sakura, who was smiling brightly and happily.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You see, Sasuke, Saku-forehead called and told me a few days ago that she was still not over you rejecting her." Ino started. "She cried like hell, and we said that you really like her."

"It's a bit obvious." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You just got no balls to admit that you like a girl." Kiba smirked.

"And she seemed really depressed, it was right that everyone-exept you-in the gang knew, so Sai formulated a way to see if you really like Sakura." Ino smiled. "And it worked!"

"You should've seen your face when you were talking to Sakura." Shikamaru was holding a video camera. "Priceless."

"Y-you… What the hell?" I asked. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice them following me.

"S-s-sasuke-san is s-s-stuttering…" Hinata smiled. I was stuttering. Uchihas never stutter.

"So you're saying Sai and Sakura aren't dating?" I asked, which was odd. They all nodded in response. I sighed and regained my senses.

"Hn." I said, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist. I pulled her closer. "If that's the case, if anybody touches my _girlfriend_, I would kill that person." I said, walking off with Sakura. I heard cheers from behind, but we continued to walk. Sakura snuggled closer and I felt myself smile.

"I… I'm S-sasuke-kun's girlfriend." I heard Sakura say to herself. I looked at her and her pale face was already red. She had a happy smile plastered on her face. "I'm Sasuke-k-kun's g-g-_girlfriend_…" I stopped and made her face me.

"Yes, you are my girlfriend, so don't you dare try running from me." I said, smirking.

"I love you Sasuke-kun…" She said, not shivering. I gave her a gentle smile, very happy to start hearing those words from her again.

"Aa… I love you too, Sakura." I replied, closing the gap between us. I kissed her with so much happiness and passion, I felt the snow around us melt.

We broke the kiss, and she had a cute and goofy smile on her face.

"Now," I said, "let me introduce you to my mom."

Our fingers intertwined, I kissed her once more and walked back home.

E-N-D

Okay, I hope you guys likeylikey. Because me likeylikey. I'm happy that I got to finish one fic, despite my new hectic sched.

Well, thank you for reading! Spread the SasuSaku luv, people!

Ja-ne~!

KiiroIka :"


End file.
